1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroluminescent device. In particular, the present invention relates to the structure of polymeric/organic electroluminescent device using ionomer as a charge transport layer and method of making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case of a conventional organic or polymeric electroluminescent device, for the purpose of an efficient light-emission, an electron transport layer and a hole transport layer are each used in the upper or lower layers of the light-emitting layer, respectively. However, the conventional eletroluminescent device has problems that not only selecting respective carrier layers is very difficult but also the luminous efficiency thereof is not so effective.